Birthday camping trip
by jennymariagibbs 4eva
Summary: soo gibbs asks abby what she wants for her birthday,little did he know him and his family were headed for trouble..Jibbs of course
1. Chapter 1

Birthday camping trip

As the entire team along with Gibbs and Jenny stood in the squad room, thanking god that, that case was finally over. Abby came running as her pony tails were bouncing across her face.

Gibbs! She yelled, pulling Gibbs into a bone crushing hug.

Hey Abbs, Gibbs said muffled.

I think he can't breathe Abby, Jenny said.

So whose birthday is it next week? Tony asked sounding like a little boy excited for his friend's birthday party.

Meeeee! Abby squeaked, so what do you want for your birthday Abbs, Gibbs asked grinning.

You sure you want to ask me that question my silver hair fox?

Jenny chuckled knowing that jethroe was headed for trouble, little did she know so was she and her entire "family."

I am sure Gibbs said sounding like a parent, so desperately wanting to know what his kid wanted for birthday.

Well…. She began to drawl, and don't get mad because you guys promised you would do anything I want.

Everyone smiled at, giving her encouragement.

So, I was thinking, since we were all getting this week off because all of our cases were being reassigned to the F.B.I that we should all go on a camping trip.

Firstly everyone was shocked.

Abbs, Gibbs began only to be cut off by Abby.

Come on Gibbs you promised, she pouted and then put on her puppy face. Then she turns to team and jenny literally giving them the "Come on guys" look.

Ok, abbs, Gibbs said finally giving in; well everyone was shocked except jenny and Abby because they both knew that he would always give into Abby.

YAY, I love you dad, and all of you guys have to come as well.

McGee, Tony and Ziva nodded their heads excitedly.

Then everyone turned to face Jenny.

What? Jenny asked trying to sound as lost as possible.

Come on Madame Director, you can't say no to the birthday girl.

Yummm….. I don't know I might've some meetings scheduled next week.

Oh no you don't, before I planned this, I double checked your scheduled, Abby protested proudly.

Oh man, I am doomed, Jenny thought.

Come on Jen, It'll be fun (guess you can figure out who said that)

Oh ok, I guess a simple camping trip won't hurt, she said finally giving in.

Yah=y, now the entire family is together, Abby said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Camping Trip

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ncis if I did Jenny would still be alive.

Please review

It was the Thursday before they were about to go leave on the camping trip, they all decided that they would go "shopping." For everyone it was just food but for jenny it was clothes.

She realized, after going through her closet she didn't have much casual clothes. The only casual clothes she had were from Paris.

This was going to be a day that all of them were going to remember. So about three hours after shopping for food and other necessities, they decided that it was time to go shopping. The girls insisted that the guys go home, but they were persistent on shopping with the girls.

Abby and Ziva managed to get a fitting room that was suitable for the guys to see and sit at the same time.

Well of course Jenny didn't know, so she came out spinning in short orange beach dress with black flip flops and black accessories. She looked stunning of course, at first she was shocked because she didn't know that the "entire" team would be in the fitting room. Everyone just stared at her, because she looked gorgeous.

Oh my god! You look amazing Jenny, Abby said smiling.

Wow, I have never seen you in a dress you look stunning Ziva said shocked.

Then there were wolf whistles from tony of course.

So you guys think it looks great, I should buy it then, Jenny asked wanting to know if the dress was that flattering.

I think you should buy it; you look beautiful, Gibbs said smirking.

Jenny's cheek got bright pink, ok then I'll buy she said returning his smirk.

After three hours of trying on outfits the girls finally acquired everything that was needed and more if you would ask the guys. They all want home to prepare for their first camping trip together.

So the next morning everyone was up early re-checking their bags and making sure they had everything they needed.

The camping trip had been on Jenny's mind all night, she could not help but wonder what the camping trip would be like and after thinking about for about five hours she finally fell asleep. When she awoke she tried to get dress, but everything looked so confusing, she had no idea what to wear, this was so unlike her. After debating in her mind for over 30 minutes she finally got dressed wearing white shorts, Bright blue t-shirt and matching flip flops, she slipped on a pair of silver stud on her ears. She wore her hair down and her make-up was slightly done.

She looked herself in the mirror one last just to make sure everything was perfect. They had all plan to take Tony's truck, because the back was open and the space was perfect since Ducky couldn't make it because he had planned to spend the weekend with Jordan since it was her birthday. The team and Jenny had completely understood since they wanted the older couple to be happy as well.

At exactly 9 they had all reached in front of Jenny's Georgetown house. Gibbs in the driver's seat, Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby in the back. When Jenny came out Gibbs thought she looked beautiful than ever especially with her hair down.

They all greeted her; she wasn't surprised at all when she saw the passenger seat next to Gibbs was empty. When she glanced over to greet Gibbs, she saw his mouth slightly open and was staring at her.

_You gonna close your mouth now,_ she asked smirking.

He looked at her and then responded_, Can't help it, you look great._

_Thanks,_ she said trying to sat as calm as possible.

When Tony placed all he bags in the trunk and they were all settled they took off to the camping trip that would change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday Camping Trip

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ncis, because if I did Jenny would still be alive.

So far the trip was going great; there were jokes and stories shared. Ziva talked about her family for the first to everyone except Jen. Everyone felt comfortable together.

_I want to go to Paris someday; Abby said her voice full of excitement._

_Me too McGee said, maybe next year we can all go._

Gibbs and Jenny were silent in their seats both of their minds flooded with memories of Paris.

Gibbs turned to look at Jenny, she slightly looked turned her face, but then quickly turned her face to look outside of the car. Gibbs saw the tear that escaped her eyes. He gently placed his hand on top hers.

_You ok? _He asked, trying to comfort her.

She just shook her head in response.

Abby and the team were so busy with their conversations that they didn't even notice the encounter between Jenny and Gibbs.

_Anybody hungry? Abby asked_

_I am starving_…Tony yelled

_Me 2_ Both McGee AND Ziva yelled at the same time.

_You guys hungry? _She asked indicating to Jenny and Gibbs.

Y_ea, I'm starving_ Gibbs replied honestly.

_I am ok for now, Thanks Abby._

_So how far the camp is anyways, _Ziva asked.

_About two hours and forty-five minutes more, _Gibbs replied.

_Did we just pass cops on the streets?_ Tony asked surprised

_Yep, there are a lot of cops around just in case somebody gets lost,_ Gibbs replied.

_Oh ok,_ _Thanks boss. Tony said_

When Abby finished handing out food in the back, she handed two sandwiches and a pack of French fries along with a glass of bourbon to Jenny who had a blank look on her face.

_I am not hungry Abby, Gibbs is. _Jenny said.

_I know, but didn't you see the cops around her Gibbs can't eat and drive at the same time._

_So what am I supposed to do? Feed him_ she asked not wanting to know the answer.

_Uh yep! _She said and quickly turned around before jenny could protest.

_Well, I am kinda hungry jen,_ Gibbs said mischievously.

_You're enjoying this aren't you? _Jenny asked_._

_Yep, all of it_ he replied grinning.

_Well, are you gonna open your mouth, _she asked.

She turned to look at him; he looked so funny with his mouth open she thought.

Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva were looking at them and recording them at the same time.

_Awwww, they look so cute together_ Abby whispered.

_I know, well I am starting a pool; get me a piece of paper sweet cheeks._

_Here you go my little hairy butt, _she said handing him a piece of paper on which he wrote.

_How long will it take for Jenny and Gibbs to hook up?_

_Tony $50 middle of camping trip._

_Abby $50-sometime but they'll definitely hook up._

_Ziva $50-sometime but they'll definitely hook up._

_McGee $50 end of camping trip._

_I am thirsty, _Gibbs said in a childish way.

_So what do you want me to do, feed you your drink too? _She asked sarcastically.

_Well I was kinda hoping you would_, he replied just as sarcastic as she did.

_Here_ she said putting the cup to his mouth, when her hand accidentally touched his mouth, sending a shock through her body and his at the same and his at the same time. They were staring at each other, when Jenny realized that their "kids" were looking at them. She signaled to Gibbs with her eyes that they were being looked at. He stepped on the brakes causing all of them to fall; Abby fell on top of McGee and Ziva on top of Tony.

_We gotta stop for gas. _Gibbs said.

_There is a gas station about two miles ahead _Jenny stated looking at the board.

About three minutes later they arrived at the gas station. Surprisingly there were a few cars and a truck. They all got out because they wanted to stretch their legs. Jenny paid for the gas, while Gibbs filled up the tank. The "kids" were walking around and grabbing more food. Gibbs took a bottle of bourbon to the cashier to pay.

_Well, hello their handsome_ the cashier said all girly and flirty.

_Hi,_ Gibbs said _that'll be all._

_No ring, may I assume you're not married. _She asked.

_I guess so_. Gibbs simply replied

Jenny who was looking at this encounter couldn't help but feel jealous. She questioned herself over and over again. "Why do I feel jealous when he's with someone else, he doesn't even love me anymore." She quickly pushed her thoughts aside , when Abby shook her back to reality.

_Hey Jenny, we're going back to the truck _Abby said.

_Ok, I'll grab Gibbs and we'll be there in a sec_, she said heading straight to the cash register.

_You done? _ She asked trying not to sound angry.

_Yea, I just have to collect this,_ he said pointing to the bourbon.

_Well, you're all set the cashier said handing him the bourbon, by the way in case you get lost here's my number, she said handing him a piece of paper. Jenny grabbed the paper and said thanks you we will._

Gibbs just smiled at her knowing she was angry and he was hoping she was jealous. She wailed as fast as she could hoping Gibbs wouldn't reach up to her. But he did.

_Is that jealousy I smell? _He asked grinning.

_Nooooo! I just took the paper in case we get lost, it's no big deal._ She said knowing he could see through her and even tell when she's lying.

_Well, I think it was jealousy,_ he said hoping she would finally give in. She turned around so quickly, Gibbs bumped into her.

_Well it's not, so don't get your hopes up _she said both of knew she was lying.

_You know when you lie; your right eye twitches right? _He asked, well more like a statement.

She was frozen, didn't know what to say or do.

_Let's just go_ she said wishing this encounter never happened. She turned to go but Gibbs grabbed her hand and she stopped dead in her tracks.

_We need to talk about this_ he said no letting go of her hand.

"_TALK," there is nothing left to talk about…._she said trying to break his grip but he only held on tighter.

_There is so much to talk about Jen…_he said so sincere.

_Oh yea! Like what? The way you flirt with every woman right in front of me or how you act like you don't car? _She spitted out.

_Well you're no different….How could you go out with my doctor or get dolled up for anyone but me._

After that was said there was complete silence. They were both looking into each other's eyes until Jenny finally broke the silence.

_So you really get jealous when I get dolled up for anyone but you?_ She asked trying to contain her laughter.

_And what about you, you're no different….why do you get jealous when I flirt with others,_ he said _I may flirt with others but they don't have my heart _pulling her closer to him by the waist looking into her eyes, which started to become watery.

_And I may have gone out with your doctor, but that doesn't mean that he has my heart. I gave my heart to you ten years ago but I never got it back_. She admitted.

_I should've told you this a long time ago and I'm really happy that it's not too late for a second chance. I loved you from the day I met you. I did, I do and I will always love you._ He confessed looking straight into her eyes.

_I love you more that the world Jethro and I am so sorry for leaving you it was the biggest mistake of my life. I am so glad we finally got this chance to make things right._ She lastly said before their bodies and their lips collided together after ten years.

They were lost in each other's arms, when they heard the sound of cameras surrounding them. They both knew that it was their "children." Jenny hid her face in Jethro's chest from embarrassment.


End file.
